1. FIELD
Polymers having electrostatic dissipative properties.
2. PRIOR ART
This invention is an improvement on the inventions described and claimed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,588,773 (Federl et al I) and 4,775,716 (Federl et al II) and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 59,178, filed Jun. 8, 1987 (Gaggar et al), now U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,590, all of which are assigned to the predecessor of the present application's assignee.
Federl et al I relates to the use of an ABS graft copolymer containing a copolymer of epichlorohydrin and an oxirane composition, ethylene oxide. Federl et al II, a continuation-in-part of Federl et al I, also concerns an antistatic graft ABS, but contains smaller amounts of an epichlorohydrin/oxirane copolymer having a somewhat higher ratio of ethylene oxide to epichlorohydrin in said copolymer. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 59,178 (Gaggar et al) is directed to the use of an alkyl methacrylate polymer to compatibilize the antistatic composition with the ABS polymer.
Barnhouse et al, U.S. Pat. No.4,719,263, discloses that the antistatic properties of various polymers, including polyvinyl chloride (PVC), may be improved by adding a copolymer of epichlorohydrin and ethylene oxide. This reference, however, makes no mention of the use of such antistatic agents for polyolefins, such as polypropylene.